


C'est la vie

by Sparxgirl



Series: Sam the omega [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel's Nickname is Cas (Supernatural), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, Last one in the trilogy, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam is Jacks mother, You Have Been Warned, how does one tag, this is really fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparxgirl/pseuds/Sparxgirl
Summary: After shit has hit the fan Sam gets a bit of time for himself, or does he.Come along in a tale of Sam, Castiel and Bobby on their road to raise a child.But it may not be as simple as any child, as after everything that Sam had gone through this one is going to be a special child.Like Sam himself.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Alpha Wolf, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Others
Series: Sam the omega [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343923
Comments: 38
Kudos: 45





	1. Welcome, child.

Crying could be heard, swearing accompanying it. A loud crash and the yell of someone who had seen everything and yet this was too much. A bitted copper smell in the air, too faint for humans to detect but luckily there was only one human in the house.

Or luckily, I must say that the human wasn’t happy with his predicament.

Let me take you back to something that happened years ago, or rather two years ago.

-

Sam had had enough, he wanted this damned thing out of him and preferably right at this second. His belly was swollen and his back ached. He hated what his brother had done to him, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t honour the life that was growing inside of him.

Every day he had talked it through with Cas, every day the angel posed a new question, some of their friends and some of his own. Sam asked his own debated what could and would go wrong if he chose to keep the baby.

But in the end even Cas agreed that he could see no evil in the rather active creature in Sam’s belly. With the risks all gone, having either been killed or hunted down and made sure to never do anything again by the angel.

Sam was grateful that his little pack was in full support of him, even though they posed well thought of questions in the beginning. He loved them for as he took great honour that they were all worried about him and the life he was carrying.

Asking questions of if it would be ethical to have a baby that his brother helped create through torture and rape.

He had several setbacks due to these questions, which is why Cas asked them all in the name of their friends. But in the end he decided that even though Dean might be blood, he was nowhere near family anymore.

The baby deserved a chance in his eyes, and he was happy to be the vessel to give him that exact thing.

-

So Sam decided to keep the baby, even though his brother raped it into existence. Question? Would you ever think of keeping the spawn of your rapist?

-

There was a lot going on in the last couple of hours shit hit the fan, and it hit it fast. The last 58 days went so fast that no one could even take a breather. Since the decision of keeping the child was made the time started ticking.

Days passed without much hassle, only Sam grew a bit bigger every day it seemed. Garth and Bess went hunting to give the pregnant pack member some fresh meat when Bobby couldn’t. Sam took a lot of rest as not to stress the baby even more, and Cas hunted down the last of the assholes that had planned all of this.

But now it was doomsday, or to say birthday. Sam on the other hand was in severe pain as his body readjusted to get the baby out of a male body. Even though his body went through multiple changes when he was remade as an omega, childbirth was a whole other thing.

His body had gone through rearranging itself last night, Cas had been so intrigued by the way his body seemed to move flawlessly to make sure the baby could be born that he had made sure to keep his grace working through Sam to keep him from feeling the pain.

Sam had thanked him the day after, but before they could try something that might be too fast, Sam cried out in pain as his body did the last of the changes.

Birthing the child.

-

So Cas and Sam haven’t done any sexy time things yet, would you after a year of getting raped by the one who raised you?

-

It went flawlessly, if you believe Bess, if you were to listen to Sam however he would probably curse more than a sailor who just lost the best catch of the year.

The child, a boy, was brought to live with the help of Bess and another omega. She had to be there to make sure the birth went well as Bess had only seen one birth in her life and Garth none.

But now Sam was sitting in his nest, Cas next to him without his clothes except for a pair of joggers. Skin to skin contact being very helpful after such an emotional feat. They were looking at the child slowly breathing.

Feeling an urge he couldn’t resist he looked up to the omega’s standing by his nest, when the one he didn’t remember the name of nodded he nodded back and started licking the child clean.   
A bunch of ‘awws’ and one ‘ehhh’ could be heard, as the ones who had part animal coursing through them found it beautiful but the human questioned if he should turn around as to not vomit.

-

Did you know that when animals clean their newborns it is not only to get the blood flowing, but to clean up any stuff that could give predators a clear way of finding them?

-

The weeks following were hard on the omega. His newborn son, not even looking a little like Dean thank the gods, was more energetic than any kid Sam had ever encountered. Cas smiled as he looked at the two playing and Sam being more tired after having to play ‘peekaboo’ a thousand times than the kid.

One day of Cas looking over the two on the porch, Sam looked him into his eyes and smiled. “Come here Cas.” Cas was stunned to say the least, not wanting to intrude on the newborn and his mother. Slowly, to make sure if he changed his mind he could still walk away without getting too close, he walked over and kneeled at the base of the chair Sam was sitting in.

Cas had been ‘sleeping’ on the couch for the past week to make sure to not intrude, but Sam had had enough and wanted the person he wanted to mate closer by his child. The omega helper, which he learned that her name was Rose, had told him that when the child opened his eyes he focussed on Cas for a long time, having imprinted on the angel as the child could sense the bond the two shared.

Meaning that Sam knew the child would grow up to see Cas as his dad. 

-

So Sam and Cas huh, everyone seemed to like it in the last book.

-

The months passed quickly after that, the child growing and quickly adapting to the world. Sam sat Cas down and told him that he wanted to be the father to his child if he wanted that too. Cas had been stunned and had broken out in tears nodding so fast that Sam was scared his head would fall off.

But Cas accepted and with a quick vow to whatever was listening to the runaway angel he took his new job to heart and started being there not only for Sam but also the child.

Oh and what did they decide to name the child?

Well what else could it be then,

Jack.


	2. Drip, drip, drip...

Sam laid in bed, his body in an uncomfortable crinkle. His brow was frowned and his body moving in shock, tears mixed in with sweat as they dripped down his forehead.

Not only sobs were wracking his body, but twitches you could only see if you looked closely were making sure that the young wolfs body was moving.

His bedsheets were ripped apart, claws digging into the soft pillow. Feathers all around as if he had just killed a small bird.

Sadly if only it was a bird and not his mind making it look like there had been a murder.

Blood seeping through the pristine white balls of fluff, the red shining as if in a beautiful portrait.

Drip, drip, drip.

The hardwood floor catching the excess that the matrass couldn’t.

Drip, drip, drip.

As the faint sound of crying continues in the distance….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so please please please don't hate me for the late chapter, and also please don't hate me for this awfull filler... I know i am mean and the worst ever! 
> 
> I am just so busy and i need to remind myself to get my ass in gear. I have a little less than a month left before con and nothing is ready yet so please bear with me!


	3. Calm before the storm

Sam was happily laying with his child in a big cozy chair, just reading a book and listening to some soothing sounds. After the whole ordeal Sam had asked Cas to make him a place of his own where he could be safe and not worry.

He had made sure that there was no one who could enter, even if it was a simple human they wouldn’t be able to harm Sam. The power that surrounded his little place of heaven charged the air around little Jack and Sam.

It was soothing though just the fire creaking, a bit of peace separating nights filled with nightmares from the real world.

With the baby and nightmares combined Sam had been getting way too little sleep, Cas being so nice as to help him out. Only the angel had distanced himself from the young wolf, as if he didn’t want to be anywhere near the two of them now that his son was born.

Flashbacks to the blood that came with childbirth, the pain and fever wracking his body after. He had made a mess of Bobby’s spare bed and had apologised several times before the old man had set him down and looked him in the eye. Making Sam see that there was nothing to worry about.

Now Sam was alone sometimes Bobby, Garth, Bess and Jody visited but the angel had been MIA for more than a month. Sam hated it and was a little angry, seeing the angel as a part of his pack.

Stilling himself Sam reminded himself that Cas didn’t choose him as his pack, and that the foolish omega had imprinted on an all mighty being.

The fluttering of wings that came out of nowhere scared Sam out of his thoughts, Jack kept silent and Sam knew there was only one angel that could enter without his consent. Castiel stood in full glory as he breathed in the scent that permeated from Sam.

It was getting obvious that Sam was not getting enough sleep, his scent smelling somewhat sour by his bad mood but also scented of bone deep tiredness.

Cas walked over where the young omega had a blanket thrown across his lap and a cup of tea next to him.

“You smell tired.” Came the simple greeting of the angel. “Nightmares?” He asked and Sam could only nod, not being able to admit that even with just the scent of the angel being present that he felt himself seep into slumber.

“Go sleep, I’ll make sure that the nightmares will leave you alone tonight.”

With that permission Sam let out a small mumbled ‘Jack’ before falling off into a deep slumber. As the child was picked up by the angel and put into the crib.

Sam woke up to the scent of food being cooked, fresh bread wafted across his mind as he opened his eyes slowly. The room had been cleaned, the dishes were gone and Sam smiled a little. Looking over to the clock where he saw that he had slept over twenty hours.

Getting up he walked into the kitchen where the angel was cooking. It had been deep in the night when he had fallen asleep so the angel was now cooking dinner. Leaning against the doorframe Sam smiled as the angel danced through the kitchen with Jack happily screeching and making a mess of his chair.

“How did you sleep Sam?” Came the question and Sam had to lightly shake himself to get out of his thoughts and not get distracted by the scent of alpha. “It was very good, not one nightmare to ruin the night.. eh day.” Cas chuckled and turned around, apron on and flour messing up some of it. “I am glad.”

“I’m sorry for sleeping so long,” Sam went to apologise but the angel held up one hand and shook his head. “No need to apologise Sam, you needed it and heaven has finally been silent again so it was my pleasure.” Sam smiled and nodded walking over and giving the angel a hug, noticing how not everything went as humanly with the angel yet.

“This is the part where you hug me back, Cas.” He said with a small giggle, Cas shaking himself from the thoughts and going to hug his friend back. Placing his head in the crook of Sam’s neck since he could just reach it, Sam froze a little feeling the hot breath on his neck.

The scent was most prominent there, the scent glands there were more prominent since his mate mark would have to be placed in his neck.

Cas got lost in the pure scent of Sam, smelling like wood, leather and morning dew. A low growl made its way out of the angel noticing once again how the young wolf smelled of ‘mate’.

Sam whined having heard the growl and fighting his instinct to bare his neck, not wanting to come over as desperate but feeling so relaxed with the angel. The scent that the angel gave off reminded him of when he was finally save, the scent of apples and honey.

It was a weird combination but Sam loved it when he could scent it, getting lost in his feelings for the one who rescued him.

Cas smiled softly when he felt his little wolf relax in his arms, keen on making sure that he was okay he carried the human turned wolf to the couch and smiled when a little whine left Sam’s mouth at the man handling.

“Let me get you the food I made, and then we can watch something and you can scent me all you want.” The shade of pink that was now on his wolfs cheeks was adorable, and as he turned to gather the food he heard the small “Thanks.” From the young one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love you leave me, it truly inspires me to finish this piece in an awesome way!


	4. Two alphas in one room

The days after the tension only got worse, Castiel stuck around and with the amount of sleep Sam was now getting he was getting restless in a different way. He called with Bess every day in the week to see what was going on with him. His temperature is up and sweat soaked through every piece of clothing he had. Headaches were an ongoing event and with the baby crying it didn’t help much.

A few days ago Cas had kept his distance after a loud growl had come from him without his doing. Sam knew something was up and had called Bess again.

“You don’t get it” He almost shouted through the phone. “Cas is totally different, not in a bad way I am not in any danger but his smell!” Bess chuckled on the other end, knowing exactly what was going on but Sam didn’t want to believe her.

“Sam I already told you! I told you he is responding to your Omega smells and pheromones!” Sam sighed not yet fully understanding how his altered body could make this change in an angel happen. “I am not sure Bess.. He is an angel! For god’s sake I don’t even know why he bothers with the baby..”

Bess sighed and at that moment she wished she was at his side. It hadn’t been so long since all the shit had happened and for the omega to just be on his own was getting to her. “I know Sam. You know what.” She asked and Sam shook his head even though she couldn’t see. “What about Garth and me come over in a couple of days and see how he responds to another alpha in such close quarters.”

Sam hummed knowing that it was kind of rude of him to test the one he wanted to mate. But what choice did he have he just wanted to know and for once he didn’t like that he was the only Winchester with a sense of knowledge of emotions.

The waiting got to Sam quicker than he wanted to admit. He was not only shaky but it all calmed down a bit. He was laying on the couch feeding his pup enjoying the morning sun on his skin while the smell of tea wafted through the house.

“Sam, I still don’t like the idea of an alpha so close to you.” Came the deep sultry voice of his angel companion. “I know d- Cas.” He just saved himself from calling Cas darling how could he not want to test his theory, or actually Bess her theory.

Cas took a breath, even though he didn’t need to breathe, as if he wanted to say something more but the feeling of magic rippling and the sound of a car pulling up made him freeze in his spot.

“They’re here!” Sam said excitedly and made sure the baby was supported in the correct way.

The door opened and Bess and Garth stepped through the moment Cas laid eyes on Garth there was this tension. Bess went to sit next to Sam and the amount of Alpha testosterone in the room was a choking hazard. Bess chuckled as the alphas were only focussed on each other.

Sam looked over to Bess and smiled a little seeing how Cas was now more in front of Sam and Garth had made his way over to Bess. “Okay maybe you were right.” Sam whispered to his best friend. She giggled and when there was a growl Sam looked up, the stare that Cas had been focussing on Garth was now on him and he had to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Samuel.” Came a definite voice Cas had never used on him before, one that went straight to his precious parts so to speak. “Yes?” He questioned trying to keep his voice confident and not show how aroused he was getting.

“What is the meaning of that?” And at that moment Sam knew the angel had heard the little sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I hope you all are staying safe in these weird times! I hope all of you are washing your hands and staying away from the ones who are vulnerable!!!  
> Here to show you that i am still alive, and okay! I am just locked up with my gf and we are doing well!
> 
> Stay safe and wash your hands!!!


	5. After all

Sam swallowed not knowing exactly what to answer, the tension was now all around him and the angel-alpha in the room. Garth was totally forgotten when the angel noticed something and heard the giggling.

Bess had made her way over to her mate making sure he was okay. She watched as the smell of Sam only got worse, Garth having no response at all to the Omega. “Cas… I can explain!” Sam stuttered as the alpha came closer. The little smirk on his face did enough to stop the panic in Sam his brain, cradling the baby on his arm to make sure he was still supporting him correctly.

“Oh,” He drawled. “Explain what?” Sam was getting backed into a corner and the pheromones the omega had been pumping out made him go _insane._ He just wished he could push him down and make him his, but the omega had gone through enough and he didn’t need an alpha who couldn’t control himself just cus the omega just hit his first heat.

Bess, seeing what would happen if she didn’t stop this quickly, cleared her throat. “Okay calm down there let’s just sit down with a cup of tea and some snacks and feed that child over there.” Cas turned around in one swift motion, making sure to cover Sam with his body. Once he realised what he did he sighed and put a hand behind his head.

“Excuse my reaction, I guess you all know why I respond like this.” He said sheepishly. Everyone agreed and made their way to the kitchen. When they got there Sam just sat there sheepishly as Cas made the tea and set out the cookies. Bess just chuckled and took her tea and took a sip.

Cas went to sit next to Sam, the baby in bed and sound asleep while Garth and Cas were in a deep conversation about the porch and how to make it child-proof. Sam smiled and just watched as Bess tried to not smile from ear to ear.

The afternoon was spent catching up and making sure Sam knew the moon cycle. He had studied a lot and made sure to let them know he had made a calendar to remind him. Bess and Sam had taken a moment for themselves on the porch, Sam had sat down and smiled as he stretched his legs. And sighed enjoying the nice soft air.

“So…” Bess started and looked over to the slightly tensing Sam. “You know we have talked about this one topic… And I think it might be time for you to start to realise something between you and Cas..” She said, trying to not set off a bad memory.

Sam sighed and nodded, not wanting to accept it but still. “Yeah I know. It is just hard, I don’t know how this stuff works and how to do it.” Bess smiled and cuddled closer to Sam, the night beginning to fall. “Just let it happen, make sure you two know what you want, you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Sam nodded and took a breath. “I know, but it is hard to just let myself go, my pup is not even that old yet and now I got this barrier keeping me from accepting Cas like that.” Bess sighed and nodded, knowing that she would never fully understand any of this yet feeling sympathy for him and wishing she could help in any way.

“I know darling I know.”

After that talk Bess and Garth made their way into the car to set up to sleep. Sam walked back inside and sighed, closing the door and leaning against it. He smiled knowing that he got out, he didn’t have to be scared anymore and he loved getting used to the idea.

Cas walked out of the kitchen, drying off his hands on a towel and stopping when seeing Sam just leaning against the door. Putting the towel away he walked up to Sam making sure to make some sort of noise before standing a few steps away from the wolf.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at the male. “Hey.” He said softly smiling from ear to ear and enjoying the silence between them. Cas smiled too. “Hey there. They’re all set up?” Pushing himself away from the door Sam nodded. “They got everything they need set up in the car.”

Waking up the next day everything hurt. Sam stretched making sure to not fall off the bed as he cracked his back. When his hand touched skin he looked over and screamed and promptly fell of the bed in shock.

Sam crawled away while trying to grab for a knife, not finding a knife Sam got up and tried to open the door. Yet the door didn’t give and Sam cried for help. Before he knew it there was a hand in his hair that dragged him back onto the bed.

Fear creeped up on him and kept him frozen in place. Not knowing what to do he tried to fight off his attacker but to no avail. He was promptly overpowered and pinned to the bed. The chuckle that came from his attacker was manic, sending shivers down his spine as he felt the metal close around his arms.

“P.. Please don’t do this.. Don’t do this.” He begged not caring that not even 5 minutes had gone by. He didn’t want any of this and Bess had told him if he said no this wouldn’t happen, she had promised!

But it seemed that none of it worked as he was going to be used again, just like 3 months ago. He thought he had escaped that he was safe that Cas would take care of him an of his pup. He said he cared said he wanted to stay with Sam and make sure he was okay.

Right after all that went through his mind his attacker readied himself, and as a lamb that was let to slaughter he braced himself for the amount of pain he would be in after his attacker used him.

Bracing and bracing for a pain he thought would come quickly but it seemed that his attacker wanted to make him fear for his life first.

Right before the man on top of him made a move to enter him did his vision blur out and fade back to reality where he was being shoved and prodded to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Okay i am so sorry and i hope you all liked it, it is really hard to come up with an ending that explains but does not fix it all and make it the happiest ending... 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooot!!! 
> 
> And what do you think?   
> I like the way of writing but i might just do it the first two chapters to just include the readers! I love your comments but i don't want to break the fourth wall too often.   
> Ya feel me..


End file.
